iSaved your life
by shortibabe
Summary: JUst some thoughts going throught Freddie's head after the last scene. Rated K for small swearing


O**MG So I just finished watching Isaved your life and I swear I almost puked. Too much Creddie kissing. They kissed what like 5 times. UGGGGGG. Haha but I loved when Freddie pulled away from Carly kissing twice because of something that Sam said. If he was really happy that he was with the girl of his dreams, why would he listen to what his enemy said. OH and why did he look sooo happy when he asked Sam if she was jealous much. And did anyone notice how Sam looks away from Freddie's eyes when she says YUCK no and the breif second of hurt on Freddie's face when she did? AHHHH They're sooooo cute. I apologize if you are a Creddie lover but in my opinion they're all wrong for eachother. I just love the chemistry between Freddie and Sam. It's adorable. Anyone else can't wait for Iwas a pageant girl to come out. Oh and I have an idea for a story, what if on one of Spencer and Freddie's double dates they go to see Sam's show. Would Freddie be turned on??? You'll just have to wait and see.**

What the hell did I just dump Carly for. The girl of my dreams? I had everything I ever wanted. So why did it feel all wrong? Why did I listen to Sam? She's not right is she? AHHHHHHH What is going on with me. I have to go find Sam and yell at her._ It's not Sam's fault you dumped Carly._ Yea it is she made me think Carly didn't actually love me and she really seems to._ Freddie, Sam didn't dump Carly you did. You can't go blaming her for your change of feeling. _Change of feeling, what are you talking about. I love Carly. I've always loved Carly. I always will love Carly. _Are you sure about that Freddie?_ Yes I'm sure. I mean who else would I fall in love with, Sam? _I don't know Freddie, do you love Sam? _NO what are you talking about. I could never love that she-beast. _Then why did you dump Carly? _Because Sam told me that Carly didn't actually love me. _Sam told you this huh, since when do you listen to Sam? _I ummm I......... shut up stupid voice in my head you're confusing me. Sam's really persuasive ok. She gave an example of when she fell in love with a guy because of something he did, and it just seemed to fit the circumstance between me and Carly. She's never loved me before. _Freddie stop lying to yourself. You know that you dumped Carly because you didn't feel any sparks when you kissed. If you really still loved Carly you wouldn't care if she loved you or for what you did you'd just love being with her. _How would you know there were no sparks._ Aha so you admit it._ NO but if they're wasn't you wouldn't know anyway. _Freddie we're one and the same person. I'm your concience. _Ok fine I guess I can admit to myself that the sparks we're tinier than they we're with Sam_. Aha_ Hey I wasn't finished, but that's only because I didn't think she really meant it_. Freddie Freddie Freddie you have to stop lying to yourself_. I'm not lying! And there were only sparks with Sam because it was my first kiss. First kisses are supposed to be like that. Oh and the second time she kissed me, she was trying to convince me that I was the most gullible person on the planet. and she did kinda look pretty hot that night. BUt whatever it still doesn't mean anything_. Whatever you say Freddie. _AHHHHHH voice shut up your so annoying. _But that still doesn't explain why Carly's kisses didn't contain a spark. You call Carly hot all the time. _Carly is hot. She's the prettiest nicest person I know. _Freddie it's time to admit that you're in love. _I've always ben in love with Carly. _with Sam. _Oh god voice, you must seriously be on crack today. I would never love Sam. _OK Freddie let's play a game. It's called what do you have about sam v.s. what do you like about Sam. OK first besides the fact that she torments you every day, what do you hate about Sam? _Everything. _Specific things Freddie. _The way that she uhhh....... _I was right you can't think of anything. _Yeah but that's because when she doesn't torment me she's a cool girl. She's my friend. _Mmmmm I see. _But that doesn't mean I'm in love with her. _Well why do you let her torture you then. You know you're no weakling anymore. _I would never hit a girl. _I didn't think you would think of Sam as a girl._ She is a girl duh! How dare you call her not a girl! _Alright already. Calm down. Geese normal people wouldn't get upset if they're concience told them the girl they supposable hate doesn't look like a girl._ Yeah well she is a girl. Besides I love her just the way she is._ mmmm hahaha _What's so funny? _You just said you love Sam. _No I didn't. _Ummm yea you did._ Well I meant as a sister. A very violent sister. _MMM I see now. And why did you care so much about her reaction when you told her about you and Carly. Why did it matter if she was jealous. _Cuz then I could have something to tease her about. I wasn't serious. _O then why did you heart crack when she said no. _Ha like that happened. _Freddie I know your true feelings. You were a little hurt. _Why would I be hurt. It's not like she would ever love me anyway. _poor freddie. _NOT THAT I WANT HER TO_. Alright Freddie lie all you want. I'll get you to admit it someday. _Shut up voice. You have no idea what you're talking about. ( The elevator doors open and Freddie steps into the Shay's apartment. Sam is sitting on the couch) **I DO NOT LOVE NOR WILL I EVER LOVE SAM PUCKETTE! **"What did you say Freddweiner" Oh shit did I say that out loud. "Nothing Sam, just that it's your fault I dumped Carly." "MY fault" "Yea you and you're stupid bacon" "Oh Fredwart, you just hate when I'm right" that is true. Grrrr why does my stupid voice in my head always have to be right. But wait no, not about me loving Sam, right? I always love Carly right. Who do I love? _Told you so. _Shut up.

**I know this is really short. It's just some thoughts going through Freddie's head. If enought people review, I may continue on the story. So if you want more review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
